How to annoy teachers&bother Dad's Susie's ver
by SonicKirbyRomaceTrainer
Summary: Susie life cannot get any worse... well that's what she thinks as: Her Dad gets married, All her friends get into boys and why does the weird guy have to fall for her? Oh well Susie still wants her real mum back but is she really dead?


How to annoy teachers and bother Dad's

APRIL

I am a laughing queen. That's who I am. Oh fine then my real name is Susie. Last name Price. Don't you dare laugh at my name! Wait till you guys find out my middle name which is embarrassing so I'll never tell. Well yes I am the prank queen. If you must find out everything about me I'll tell you some important bits. I live with my Dad and cat, Mittens. My mum died a week after my birth. I play football on the weekends with my mates. And yeah. I love getting teachers mad. I have just started year 7 in September and now it's April. I'm in the middle of Maths while I'm telling you this. My best friend, Sally is beside me. She's doing my work.

"You really should be doing your work." Suggested Sally. The stupid little brainy pants. Wait till I become queen of the world.

"I suggest you mind your own business Sally." I suggested to her. "I know how to add decimals. You may be dumb but I am very, very smart."

"For my best friend you can be rude." She said. What is wrong with this child? If I'm rude why are you friends with me?

"Do your work Sally." I ordered and after that she'd shut up. Okay to be honest I have no idea how to add decimals. I would ask the teacher for help but that is embarrassing. Britney would laugh at me. She's one of those girls who cares about how she looks and stuff. She boasts about everything from what bra size she is and how rich she is. I was kind of friends with her but I learnt she's a girly-girl.

"Do you want me to help you Susie?" asked Mr Thompson my maths teacher. "You haven't started."

"Sir I don't need to learn maths." I told him. "I can just carry a calculator with me for the rest of my life. I don't really mind."

"Yeah proving that you're so dumb to work stuff out yourself." Laughed Britney. I wish I could set her on fire or feed her to sharks. Plan A: buy a lighter on the way home. Sir started explaining how maths would help me but I wasn't listening I was just nodding my head like a dog. I bothered teachers a lot in school. And students. My Dad was like that in school. I wonder if my mum was. My Dad doesn't really talk about mum. I think he's a bit lonely. Thank you lord my maths teacher has gone to help Matt. Sally was finished now so she was doodling.

"We have History next." She said.

"How could I annoy Mr Brand today?" I asked.

"You're not going to bother him today." Sally said sternly at me like she was my mother or something. "Mr Brand is a very nice teacher. I like him and you should actually think about your future. You wouldn't survive in this world alone." I hated Sally sometimes I didn't know what to say to her so I pulled one of her pigtails. Sally has the loudest scream ever. I forgot about that actually... Soon the bell went I everyone started heading to History. I wish I was the queen actually. But I make the class laugh. Great why didn't I take my time to get to History? I was already in the classroom and everything. The let down on History was I was on Britney's table with her other 2 friends, Lily and Becky.

"Susie I feel so sorry for you sometimes." Laughed Britney. "You're going to be alone forever. No guy wants to spend his lifetime with a tomboy like you! You're such an idiot."

"Susie will never be as mature as us." Laughed Becky. OH WILL THEY SHUT UP! I liked Lily because she hardly bothered me. In fact she never did.

"Britney stop being a bully." Said Lily. YAY! She was on my side. Lily was always a fan of my jokes. Soon Mr Brand came into the class.

"Good morning class." Said Mr Brand is his deep voice. "Today we will continue our topic with Vikings. Next day will be your test. Susie have you got anything to say today before I start the lesson."

"Yes." I said I stood up in front of the class. "Vikings did not ride boats they had time machines. They would travel to our time and the future and the past. The Vikings even went to see Jesus birth and everything. Yep the Vikings would travel... IN TIME!"

"That is just stupid." Shouted Mr Brand as my class roared with laughter.

"It's true!!" I yelled "I saw a Viking at Buymart when I went to buy a lighter to burn Britney with."

"Sit down Susie." Ordered Mr Brand. I bowed to the class and sat in my seat. Lily gave me a thumb up. Britney was too busy looking at her nails. I have so many plans to kill Britney. But I'm going with the one to set her on fire. Mr Brand soon started talking about Vikings and my classmates were still asking about what I said before.

"You're a loser you know." Whispered Britney to me. "So if you make everyone laugh. You bring shame onto girls. Making us look like fools."

"Yeah you do a good job doing that." I whispered back to her. But as always she would go boasting to Lily and Becky about clothes and stuff. Sally was sitting at the front of the class. What was wrong with her in history? She always is answering questions every time sir asks something. Maybe she likes his son. Oh well I don't care.

"Susie do you want to come over today?" asked Lily.

"Okay." I replied. I was kind of happy I finally got invited to go to someone's house. Well Sally doesn't count. And Lily is rich!

"Why are you inviting that Pig." Whispered Becky to Lily. "You know today is when me and Britney is coming over as well."  
"I thought Susie could join us." Lily said. Lily smiled at me. I noticed sir was giving out a worksheet. About Vikings...

"Susie I explained all the questions to thee class and how to answer them." Told Mr Brand. "I hope you were listening." I turned to Sally to see if she would give me any signs for the first question. She was talking to Matt, Mr Brand's son. Sally soon turned to me. On a piece of paper she wrote: "Do it yourself."

"Lily do you know the answers?" I asked.

"Question 1 answer is A. Question 2 is B. 3 is A. 4 is the Vikings would fight other areas. Question 5 is about what you would do if you were a Viking." Explained Lily. "I think you should have been listening."

"Yeah you cow." Laughed Britney. I quickly wrote all the answers down on my sheet and for question 5 I drew a picture of Britney on fire.

"Britney you bring such shame on this table." I said proudly like I was doing a speech. "Becky as well. But we all know we all can't be perfect like me and Lily. Some people are rich snobs for example Britney. Ha ha."

"You're pathetic!" smiled Britney. "Just because I'm not single your sooo jealous."

"SO NOT!" I snapped.

"Are too." Grinned Becky. I couldn't sit on this table no more. I got up and ran out of the class. I had no idea where to go. I wanted my Dad right now. Why is my life bad? Why can't I have Britney's life? Wait no I don't want her life. I sat on a brick wall. Soon bell rang. End of school. Lily found me really quickly. She was with Sally. Sally had my bag and my Homework. WHAT A GREAT FRIEND!

"Susie are you alright?" asked Lily and Sally. They were really great friends. I've known Sally since we were babies. She has always been by my side.

"Yeah I just got a bit angry." I said.

"You two can come over." Said Lily. "Britney and Becky are not coming. They aren't my friends. You and Sally are." We all walked out the school gates. ONWARDS TO LILY'S HOUSE!

When we got there we went into Lily's massive house. We went up into Lily's room which was actually three rooms combined together. She had purple wallpaper and a big mat on the floor. There was a messy desk filled with work and papers. She had loads of family holiday pictures all over her walls.

"Sally I've wanted to ask you this since history." I started. "Do you fancy Matt?"

"Well..." Sally turned bright red. "He's cute and I like him but he's with Britney so I'm still trying to impress him. He invited me to come over tomorrow. Maybe I'll get some time with him without like Britney there."

"Britney is there with him 24/7." Stated Lily. "He's at her house or Britney's at his house. They are never far from each other."

"Oh." Said Sally. "But he said that we could just have some time together. Just the two of us at his house. He said his Mum and Dad are going out for dinner so we'll be alone completely!!"

"What's so great about boys anyway?" I asked. I never understood love. Never will fall in love with someone. I'll be alone. I don't mind. I'll have mittens. They have nine lives.

"But Matt is." smiled Sally.

"SHUT UP ABOUT MATT ALREADY!" I screamed. Soon the doorbell rang. Lily went downstairs to answer it. She came back quickly. Sally was dancing around shouting Matt's name. She's such an idiot falling for someone.

"Do you lot want some pancakes?" asked a butler who was outside Lily's door.

"Yes please 30 for my two friends." Smiled Lily, SHE MUST BE MAD! I CAN'T HAVE 30 PANCAKES. Well maybe I can...

By 6pm my Dad came to pick me up in his black Swivel. Someone else was in the car and I was afraid to get in. My Dad helped into the back of his car. I noticed the other person was a woman. She smiled at me. My Dad got into the driver's seat and turned around to me.

"Susie this my girlfriend Cindy." Introduced Dad. "We've been together for a year now and I thought it was time you two finally met. We have plans for marriage as well!"

"Hello Susie." Smiled Cindy. She's such a cow that top she is wear shows too much. And I don't think it can fit her.

"She is not going to be my step mum Dad." I said.

"Susie I'm in love with her." Dad explained "I'm not going to break up with her so you can be happy. I'm sorry but I love her." Dad drove home quickly I think he was a bit angry with me. Well he's such a *Sham-Dang.

*He brings shame to himself

He was just speaking to Cindy on the drive home. They were talking about what they had set for each other. As soon as Dad parked at home and jumped out the car and ran inside the house. I jumped onto the couch and started punching the pillow. Dad came in and sat at the edge of the couch.

"Susie we can talk about this." He said his voice breaking.

"WHAT!" I screamed. I felt a tear coming down my cheek.

"If you like you can have a day with Cindy. During school time. Get to know each other." Explained Dad it sounded like he was about to cry. He hated it when I sounded upset. I looked up at my Dad. He was sitting at the edge of the couch with Cindy.

"Susie I'm not like a mean stepmother." Cindy said. She was holding hand.

"LET GO YOU STUPID DAMN WOMAN!" I screamed.

"I know how you feel." She said loudly. "My mum died when I was 5 so I lived with my Dad. He finally fell in love in with someone and they got married. It took me 2 years to actually like her."

"I DON'T WANT YOU IN MY LIFE!" I shouted "I JUST WANT MY DAD. IT'S ALWAYS BEEN JUST THE TWO OF US! SO GO AWAY I DON'T WANT YOU HERE!"

"LISTEN YOU STUBBON CHILD!" Shouted Dad. "YOU'RE GOING TO HAVE TO LIKE CINDY BECAUSE WERE SOON GOING TO GET MARRIED!" Did my Dad call me a stubborn child? I couldn't believe what my Dad just said to me.

"Sweetie just leave her." Said Cindy.

"YOU'VE ALWAYS BEEN MOANING ABOUT HAVING A MUM WELL CINDY COULD BE YOUR MUM! I KNOW YOU MISS YOUR TRUE MUM BUT... WE ALL HAVE CHANGES IN OUR LIFE. SUSIE JUST GOTO YOUR ROOM!!!" I got up and kicked my Dad and ran to my room. He's an idiot I never liked him. I got into bed I burst into tear. Well even more tears. They better not get married or I'm moving in with Lily. In fact I'll start packing. Well Lily is now one of my true friends. So is Sally. But overall I think I like Lily more than Sally. Sally is too serious. Oh yeah I need to set Britney on fire. I spent hours thinking about excuses when I burn her to her death (MWHAHA) but my Dad came in. I was under the covers so it looked like I was sleeping. I felt my Dad stroke my face. His hands were wet. Maybe he's been crying.

"I love you." He whispered. "I'm sorry. You're not stubborn your my friend. You're my beautiful daughter."

"Don't forget skilful." I whispered back.

"Yes." Laughed my Dad. "You know you're going to have to get used to Cindy. Try to get along with her please. You two can have a day out during school time."

"Will you promise you won't have a baby with her." I said.

"I can't promise that." He whispered. "We have plans Susie. It might happen I don't know. Okay goodnight." My Dad kissed me on the forehead and left. He better not have another child with that frog.

Next morning was not so bright but I swear I can see a rainbow. Well I better get this "Girl day out" thing over and done with. I stumbled out of bed and made my way to the kitchen. My Dad was eating egg and bacon. Who made that for him? Last time he made bacon he almost burnt the house down. But then I saw Cindy cooking at the stove.

"Morning Susie." She smiled. "I made you scrambled egg and beans." She pointed to it on the table.

"Great." I lied. Dad gave me the look saying: "Behave." I sat down and ate it quickly. It was nice and if she does move in I'm going to have to get used to her cooking.

"I got so many plans for us!" giggled Cindy.

"You two enjoy yourselves." Smiled Dad. "I'll be back after work. And Susie behave yourself. Cindy will call me if you do anything bad." Dad got up and did the worst thing and ever seen him do. He KISSED Cindy on the lips. He is so not going to kiss me. EVER.

"I'll miss you." Smiled Cindy. Stop smiling you ugly cow. And get away from my Dad. Leave him alone. Dad waved me goodbye and he was gone.

"What do you mean by "Plans"?" I asked.

"You're going to get your hair done then we can have lunch and just talk." Laughed Cindy. "I'm so excited! Go get dressed and we can get going." I slowly made my way to my bedroom and looked for something to wear. I got a pair of black jeans and put on my grey and black stripes shirt on. I went downstairs and the front door was open. Outside I could see Cindy standing outside beside her silver Cheetah (That's the brand of the car.) which costs fortune of money. I got into the passenger seat at the front and she got in beside me in the driver's seat. She started the car and I watched as I was slowly going away from home.

"So..." I started. "I'm getting my hair done. Do you know what style I want?"  
"I know what you will like." Said Cindy. "Say goodbye to being a tomboy I'm going to make sure you're a girl." I couldn't believe what I heard. Like she could actually change me. That dummy.

I noticed that we were heading to Bay-side Market. Cindy parked outside a store called "Little Miss" and it was painted pink. Now that was just too girlish now.

"I'm not getting out this car you know." I told Cindy.  
"Well I wonder what your Dad would say if I came home unhappy." Smiled Cindy. I knew my Dad would be annoyed with me if Cindy came home unhappy. I got out of the car and entered the hair salon with Cindy. Inside was worse... Pink everywhere. Pink mirrors, Pink chairs and I swear that lady was holding Pink money. Cindy got me into a chair which was free. The hairdresser blindfolded me (?) and I knew my hair was going to be pink after this. Why couldn't my Dad promise me that he wouldn't have another child? I'm so not going to have a little stepsister. Or stepbrother.

An hour later they took off my blindfold and they faced me to the mirror. My hair was very short now. I had a bit of my hair above one of my eyes which had a light brown highlight in it. Britney would be very jealous and that's why I liked it.

"Well?" asked Cindy.

"I only like it..." I started. "Because Britney will be very jealous and it will... make Dad proud of me."

Cindy actually hugged me and lifted me out of my seat. She paid the hairdresser £55 and she held my hand (Awww) and took me out of the store.

"So where do you want to eat?" she asked me.

"We could just go to that restaurant over there and see what they have." I suggested I was kind of shy. I didn't know why but I just held my head down. Cindy and I went to the restaurant I suggested. It was called "The Sit-down" which is a very weird name. We both entered (Yes still holding hands) and sat down at a free table.

"Well thanks for paying to get my hair done." I said kindly not as shy as before.

"Well I may be your future mum." She reminded me. "Well Step mum."

"Yeah." I smiled.

"Look at the menu so we can order." She told me. I picked up one of the menus. There was pizza, pasta, burgers loads of stuff! I wanted just a bowl of pasta no cheese. I hated cheese. The waitress came.

"Hello may I take your order?" she asked. "I love your hair." I started to get shy again looking down at my hands which were covered in sweat.

"Susie have you decided yet?" asked Cindy.

"A bowl of Pasta no cheese." I ordered. The waitress scribbled it down on her note pad.

"Well." Started Cindy. "Can we have a pizza split into 6 slices? A bowl of chips no salt. And a cup of coke and a cup of red wine." The waitress smiled and went away. I looked up at Cindy who was smiling so happily. She was enjoying herself and I could tell.

"So how's school?" asked Cindy.

"Okay." I replied. "I'm doing quite well. My tests in February got good grades. Well most of them."

"Anyone you like." Cindy winked at me. I knew we were going onto the subject of boys now.

"No." I said. "I'm not really into love and stuff. There's a guy who likes me though. But I don't like him." Cindy better not tell Dad about this conversation. And yes there really is someone who likes me. I sit next to him in science. His name is Taylor and I really hate him. First time we actually spoke to me was at our first science lesson and we were doing all these tests and stuff. Halfway through the test he kissed me on the cheek and whispered "I love you" this was very disturbing.

"So why don't you like him?" asked Cindy. Will she mind her own business?

"He's..." I started "Well people would make fun of me if we were together so I prefer to stay away from him. He keeps inviting me over but I just say I'm busy with my Dad." Cindy nodded as our food and drinks arrived. Great now I had the thoughts of Taylor. School probably just finished now. I know what Sally will be talking about tomorrow. I wonder what will happen with her and Matt. But Matt is with Britney, right?

After me and Cindy had eaten we made our way back home. My Dad stood outside the house waiting for us to get back. As soon as Cindy parked her car Dad went running up to her. Not bothering to notice me...

"Hello my little angel." Smiled Dad hugging Cindy. "Wow look at my daughter. She's growing up now." What do you mean now? I just smiled at him with so many bad thoughts of words I wanted to scream at him but I think my Dad would kill me if I said those words. I got out of Cindy's car and ran into the house, up into my bedroom. I picked up my mobile and called Sally. She answered really quickly.

"OH MY GOSH!" Sally screamed down the phone. "Matt is officially mine! OH MY GOSH!"

"What happened with Britney?" I asked.

"Well at school she tripped me over and Matt got annoyed and broke up with her!" explained Sally. "Then at his house he said he liked me. So now were together! I'm so happy! He is so cute. At his house he couldn't stop kissing me. We kissed like 8 times. You should get with Taylor. Matt said at lunch that he always talking about your eyes and stuff."

"Okay." I said I tried to sound interested but I think she knows. My Dad came into my room then just by the door. I quickly hanged up the phone.

"Hey." Said Dad. "I wanted to discuss about what I said last night."

"What?" I asked.

"About the whole 'baby' thing." He said coming into my room. "I cannot promise you that I won't have a baby with Cindy because... I think she's pregnant right now. You know how babies are made, right?"

"Yeah." I said shocked at what he was saying.

"Well then I just wanted to kind of tell someone that." Admitted Dad. "Cindy won't stop talking about your day out with you. And she said a boy was bothering you. You want me to speak to him?"

"CINDY!" I screamed. WHAT WAS WRONG WITH THIS WOMAN! WHY DID SHE GO TELL DAD ABOUT TAYLOR?

"Susie." Said Dad. "Calm down. I won't do anything but really if I hear about you and him together I will ground you for the rest of your life." My Dad didn't like the boys around here. He never wanted me to get near them. He wants me to marry my cousin but he's such a geek. Well maybe I have been harsh on Taylor. I shall talk to him in science.

Okay made a promise to myself to speak to Taylor. I stood outside my science class. It was Friday last day of the week. I entered the classroom. Taylor was at the table. Speaking to Matt. The teacher wasn't there yet so everyone was talking. Sally and Lily came up to me.

"Your hair is beautiful!" smiled Lily.

"I really like it too." Giggled Sally. Sally was mostly giggling for no reason. Taylor looked at me. His eyes were red like he's been crying. He was just staring at me but I didn't know what to do. I sighed and made my way to my seat. He never stopped looking at me until I reached my seat.

"Hi." I said to him. He didn't reply.

"Speak to her." Told Matt. Taylor just went out the class. He must be really annoyed with me for ignoring him since February.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"He's okay." Replied Matt. "I'm guessing Sally didn't tell you." Soon the teacher came in Taylor trailing in behind. Matt went to his seat. Taylor sat beside me.

"Hi." I said again. "You okay?" He just looked at me. A bit angrily. I tried not to get to upset and focus on the lesson. Wait no I'll just doodle. Lily was sitting beside Britney. Sally was beside Matt.

"So you're speaking to me now?" asked Taylor. HE SPOKE TO ME! Not like I care that much...

"Yeah." I replied softly. "I know you like me."

"I'm sorry I kissed you halfway through your test." He apologized. "I just... love you." He smiled at me. Next second he kissed me again. ON THE CHEEK. I didn't get angry. I smiled back at him.

"So" I started. "I don't think we can be in a relationship. We can be friends."

"Yeah." He nodded. "Do you want to come over on...? Oh my god." I looked in the direction he was looking at. Sally and Matt were kissing. They are so disgusting. Britney saw this and she chucked a pencil at Sally.

"I can come over tonight." I told Taylor. "Why are your eyes red? Have you been crying?"

"I've been crying because you weren't speaking to me." He admitted. "Susie I really do love you. But you don't want to be with me now, so would you get with me later?"

"I can't promise that." I muttered. "You're a very nice boy Taylor I'm sure you'll find someone else. She'll be way nicer looking than me."

"No I won't." He said. "You're very beautiful. No one is as nice as you Susie. I'm in love with you. Deeply. Since I saw you I've always just wanted to hold your hand or anything."

"If I sit next to you at lunch and let you hold my hand 24/7 through lunch will you stop crushing on me?" I asked. "And I'll still come over."

"Sure." He said really quiet. Great I can tell he was upset now. I really needed him to stop crushing on me. He will never be my boyfriend. I don't mind being alone forever! Britney was giving out the worksheets and she came to our table and stopped.

"What's happening between you two?" she asked.

"She rejected me as always." Muttered Taylor.

"On Saturday you can come to my place and play a few games." Smiled Britney.

"NO!" I shouted a bit too loud. "Fine then Taylor I'll be your girlfriend happy?"

"You have to prove that you like him." Laughed Britney "Kiss him on the lips." Oh no. I'm so not doing that. Well I just shouted this out so everyone was looking at me. I couldn't reject him again.

"She doesn't have to." Said Taylor. "That proves nothing." Awww. He defended me. Britney pulled me close to her.

"He likes you." She whispered "Which is meaning he'll soon be mine." She pushed me away. Taylor caught me before I fell on the floor. I smiled and Taylor was blushing a lot. I got back into my seat. Taylor was still a bit red.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"You sure that you want to be with me." He said.

"Fine." I sighed. Will this lesson ever end?

Lunchtime= HORRIABLE! Taylor actually held on my hand all lunchtime. And he was flirting with me. He is disgusting. Great now I'm going to his house. While we were walking he didn't say much.

"Why don't you like me?" he asked.

"I like you as a friend." I answered. He could tell by the tone of my voice I was getting annoyed with him. We both walked past a house which had loads of flowers. Taylor picked me a blue Rose. He gave it to me and he was blushing a lot. I just smiled and took it from him. We finally reached his house. It was a simply house. It was painted yellow. He opened the front door and held it open for me. His mum was waiting in the hallway. Her hair was in a ponytail and her hair was a very dark red.

"Hello Taylor and his "friend"." Winked Taylor's Mum. Taylor grabbed my hand and pulled me upstairs. He led me into a room and shut the door behind me.

"Sorry about my Mum." He said. "This is my bedroom." I looked around. There was a double bed and his walls were covered with the greatest footballer ever. Mike Salve.

"Where's your Dad?" I asked.

"Football matches in Brazil coming up." He said. "He's quite famous. Greatest footballer ever some people say." Mike Salve is his Dad? Wow. Taylor looked a bit shy because he didn't really look at me as much as he did before.

"So why aren't you in mansions and stuff?" I asked.

"My parents broke up." He replied. "I live with my Mum here. My Dad lives in the country side." I sat on his bed and he sat down beside me. He didn't do much then. He just stared at his fish tank.

"I need to get changed." He said. He got up and took his top off.

"I'm a girl you know." I reminded him. He put his face close to mine. VERY CLOSE.

"Do you find this uncomfortable?" He asked. I was about to answer until... His lips were suddenly touching mine. I felt frozen like ice. He soon stopped and was looking into my eyes.

"That was weird." I whispered.

"Why." He asked.

"Because I liked it." I admitted. Maybe I shouldn't have said that...

"Really?" he laughed.

"Well it was alright." I said. "For my first kiss." He went out of the room then. Oh my gosh he really did kiss me. I wonder what Dad felt like when he kisses Cindy. I shall ask Taylor that when he comes back. Taylor did come back out of his uniform. His Mum was behind him though.

"If Taylor does anything to you tell me sweetheart." Said his Mum.

"Mum don't worry." Taylor groaned. His Mum left and Taylor sat back beside me on the bed. He was looking into my eyes again. I thought he was going to kiss me again.

"Taylor." I started. "My Dad has a girlfriend. He really likes her and I thought you would know because you're a boy. So what do you think?"

"Well." Explained Taylor. "When I kiss a girl I would put my hands where my favourite part of her body is. Like, I put my hand on your hand because I like the feel of you. But I kept my eyes open because I wanted to look into your eyes but your eyes were shut. So you should look at where he puts his hands."

"But he yelled at me for the first time." I said a bit low.

"Well he's probably defending her." Told Taylor. "I would defend you even if my life was on the line."

"You know we can't date Taylor." I muttered. Taylor got a bit upset with that comment because he got up and started looking at his fish tank. I stood by his side looking at his fishes when I noticed he was crying. Why was he crying? He knew I didn't want him as a boyfriend or anything. I grabbed hold of his hand as he said he like how I felt (?). He looked back at me.

"I think you should go home now." He said.

His Mum drove me home. Taylor was quiet in the car. He looked a bit angry. When his Mum stopped at my house he said he would walk me to my front door. He probably wanted to tell me something. When we were outside my front door he looked really upset.

"Taylor." I sighed. My Dad opened the front door.

"Hey Susie." Greeted Dad. "SUSIE WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT YOU HANGING AROUND BOYS?"

"Don't worry sir." Cried Taylor. "She doesn't like me." Then he just burst into more tears and left. My Dad looked at me as if I did something wrong.

"You said you wanted me to be single." I complained.

"YOU HAVE JUST BROKEN THAT GUYS HEART." Shouted Dad.

"I DON'T LIKE HIM DAD!" I screamed. "HE'S NOT NORMAL. I DON'T FIND HIM ATTRACTIVE IN ANY WAYS AND I DON'T WANT TO SEE HIM AGAIN. HE'S LIKE YOU. A FILTHY PIG WHO CAN'T KEEP HIS HANDS TO HIMSELF. YOU'RE OBBSESED WITH **GIRLS!**" My Dad didn't even look at me after I said that. I ran passed him and went into my bedroom. Really what is wrong with boys? It's like they are from another planet. Taylor has a super rich Dad but stays here in this dump well I hope he moves. I hate my Dad. I hate Taylor. Matt is alright. Matt is actually normal for starters. And the way he dumped Britney it sounded harsh. Britney can have Taylor if she wants too. Don't care about him. Well it was nice when he kissed me but I hate him. Cindy came into my room.

"Susie?" asked Cindy. "I heard about that Taylor thing that just happened. And I thought I could talk to you about it. Your Dad wants me to leave now because of what you said to him though."

"I don't want you to leave." I said. "Stay here."

"Listen to me Susie." She whispered to me. "Boys are like that once they love you they won't stop loving you. Unless he finds another woman and starts to like her. Give Taylor a chance Susie you can't decide right now. Give him a chance. Invite him over tomorrow."

"No." I muttered. "Because I don't want him to kiss me again." Cindy left my room then.

Next day. Saturday. I heard my Dad speaking to Taylor downstairs. I'm here in my room a bit nervous about seeing him again today. I finally had enough courage to go downstairs. I followed the sound of Taylor's voice. They were in the living room.

"Morning." Said Taylor. My Dad didn't say anything.

"Taylor I'm sorry about yesterday." I apologized. "It's just I don't want a boyfriend. I want you to be my friend."

"Taylor's moving anyways." Grinned Dad. "He's going to be with his Dad. He's leaving tonight. He wanted to say goodbye."

"You can't leave!" I shouted. "I'll miss you. Just because I rejected you doesn't mean you can leave! YOU MUST STAY!"

"Your right." Agreed Taylor. "I should be living in mansions and be in private schools and everything. And I shouldn't be crying over you. I just wanted to say bye." I actually jumped onto him. WRONG MOVE SUSIE!

"You can't go." I whispered in his ear. Taylor pushed me off. He kissed me on the cheek, waved at me and left. Really he just left like that...

May.

It's been a month now since he's been gone... But I don't care anyway. Family dinner tonight. Dad told me he's going to propose to Cindy tonight and that I shouldn't tell her. I like Cindy kind of now. She was kind and I know my Dad likes her eyes and her hair. Why do I keep thinking of Taylor! In science now I sit next to Britney. It's so horrible. We got new seating plan for all lessons now. And were starting Dance now with ballet. Ewwww.

"You sent Taylor away." Whispered Britney. "I can get him back for you."

"How?" I asked a bit excited.

"Get me back with Matt." She grinned. I couldn't do that. My best friend was with him. I nodded and Britney laughed. Oh no. The bell rang and Britney caught onto my blouse. Darn it!

"Here's the plan." She said. "I kiss Matt while he's with Sally. I tell her we were in a secret relationship and she won't believe what Matt says because she'll be angry. You have to tell her it's true and Matt will be mine. And Taylor will be yours." Matt and Sally were outside the classroom holding hands. Sally giggling as always. Lily was there try to strangle herself. Britney ran up to Matt and kissed him like she said she would. Sally got annoyed and pushed Britney.

"What are you doing?" asked Matt.

"Sweetie you should tell Sally about the two of us." Smiled Britney. "We've been together for a month now."

"No!" shouted Matt.

"Admit it Matt it's true." I said, it's hard lying in front of Sally. Sally eyes filled up with tears. Britney was hugging Matt and kissing him on the cheek.

"Sally you need to listen to me." Told Matt. "I love you."

"YOU LIAR!" screamed Sally and she ran off Lily following. Matt sighed and walked off in a different direction. Britney came up to me.

"Wasn't that great?" she asked.

"Yeah." I lied.

"I'll give you Taylor's number." Smiled Britney she got a piece of paper and wrote a bunch of numbers on it. She gave it to me and ran off. Now I can't wait to go home. This day better go quick next is.... Oh. Double History.

In history for the first period we revised for our test. Mr Brand my history teacher went out of the classroom for a bit so I had time to speak to Sally. My new table-mates are Matt, Britney, Becky and Sally. Britney and I sat beside Matt. Matt eyes were red. He's probably been crying. Sally still is crying.

"Sally grow up already." Commanded Becky. "Get over it you stupid pig." I had to laugh at that.

"That's what you get for trying to get with my boyfriend." Laughed Britney. "Matt do you want to come over today?"

"I need to do a few things today." Responded Matt.

"I can't believe I actually fell for you." Babbled Sally. "You never did anything for me. No flowers like you gave Britney. You don't respect me... Neither does Susie."

"That's what you get anyway, I did tell you." I reminded her. Soon Mr Brand came in.

"I've got a note from the office saying Susie has to go home now." Announced Mr Brand. "Susie come in at lunchtime tomorrow and take the test." I got up and gave Sally a manful look. She stuck her tongue at me. I made my way to the office. I could see Cindy waiting for me. I should just turn back.

"Susie!" called Cindy. She ran up to me and hugged me.

"Get the heck off me." I shouted. She let go of me and we both made our way to the car park. Dad was standing beside his car. His hair was much shorter and he looked kind of different. He kissed Cindy on the lips. It was like they kissed forever. My Dad had his hands in her hair and Cindy had her hands around his waist. I soon kicked Dad at the back of his leg. He stopped kissing Cindy and got into the car. Cindy got into the back of the car. I decided to sit at the front of the car with Dad. Like the old times. My Dad didn't look at me though. Cindy hit him a bit hard at the side of his arm.

"Hey Susie." Greeted Dad. "You got this letter today. Cindy said I should give it to you." My Dad gave me this sealed envelope. It was addressed to me. I ripped open the envelope. The letter looked like this:

Dear Susie,

It's me Taylor. I thought I should write to you. I've been in Brazil with my Dad. I've been thinking of you. As a friend. I will come back when you're in yr 10 or so. But I need to tell you that I've found someone else now. But don't worry. Brazil is very hot. Most people just walk with bottoms on. Including girls. My Dad is going to stay in Brazil. I never knew but I have a stepmother and stepsister. So I'm guessing I can't get with you now as I'm with a girl named Jessica.

Well bye,

Taylor

I don't care about you Taylor.

"Are you alright?" asked Cindy. Was I crying? I think I fell asleep on the drive because everything went black then.

I soon woke up on a sofa. I was still in my uniform but I was at my auntie's house. Meaning my cousin was here. William came up to me as soon as my eyes opened.

"Susie!" smiled William. "I wanted to do some science experiments with you."

"Go away you nerd." I pleaded. "I don't like you." I saw my Dad talking to my auntie. They were swearing a lot. Cindy was just watching the two of them. She looked a bit shy. I knew this was going to be torture. I got up and decided to call someone. Maybe Lily. I quickly called her on my mobile. She answered very quickly.

"Why did you do that?" asked Lily. "Aren't you friends with Sally? Your... such a bully you know that she really liked Matt..." WILL SHE SHUT UP! I hanged up on her. William was staring at me. Stupid frog. I knew my Dad was a bit drunk now. He spilt Cindy's drink on her dress. Cindy looked a bit different today. She has changed since April. My Dad said he was going to propose to her. Wonder if he will do it now even if he is drunk.

"Susie can I speak to you outside?" asked Cindy. I got up and followed her out of the room.

"What do you want?" I angrily asked when we were far from the room that Dad was in.

"I need to tell you something." She announced. "I'm pregnant. What do you think you Dad will say?" Oh no. Great here comes a baby brother or sister. I didn't say anything I was shocked. When I got my breath back I finally said: "He would freak." Cindy looked down and then my Dad walked towards us. He looked a lot less like he was drunk.

"Sweetie I need to tell you something." Told Cindy.

"If I asked you to marry me" started Dad pulling out the ring he got her. "Would you say yes?"

"Would you still marry me if I were pregnant?" Cindy asked.

"Yeah." Laughed Dad. "So I'm guessing you're my new wife kind of..." Cindy hugged him. THIS WAS ACTUALLY KIND OF GROSS. THEY WERE KISSING AS WELL. I HATE IT WHEN THEY DO THAT.

"Cindy I'm not going to call you Mum ever you know." I reminded her. She ignored me. I finally kicked Cindy in the back of her leg. She looked kind of angry.

"Cindy you get to kiss my Dad and I don't have to call you Mum." I repeated. She nodded. I just remembered that Britney gave me Taylor's number. As soon as I get home I must call him.

Okay it's about half past 11 and I'm about to call Taylor on the home phone. Okay here it goes... I dialled his number. It rang once before he answered. Wait what language do they speak in Brazil? Uh-oh. Someone answered.

"Olá." Someone said.

"Taylor?" I asked.

"Oh and who is this I'm speaking to?" Answered Taylor. Well I think it is Taylor.

"Susie."

"Oh." Sighed Taylor. (Why did he sigh?) "Sorry but I was expecting a call from Jessica. I'm just a bit disappointed it wasn't her. So how you been? Brazil is nice you should come in the half-term or something."

"Aren't you wondering how I got your number?" I wondered out loud.

"No not really. I really miss you." Whispered Taylor. "Don't ask why I'm whispering. I love you still Susie so if you called to argue you with me I'm not really with her. It's fake. So I can just relax a little... And my Dad won't think I'm lonely. But I really do miss you. Even if I pay your flight to Brazil would you come?"

"Well..." I started. What could I say? And I don't care about Jessica actually Taylor. "I can't my Dad is getting married in the half term then they are going on a honeymoon. So I can't. I'm sorry. Maybe summer holidays. You said you were going to come back."

"Yeah." Chuckled Taylor. "I'm coming back for yr9. I need to go I have an incoming call. Think its Jessica bye." He hanged up. I was left there standing with the phone still in my hand. Now time to call my Dad's best friend who I really hated. John. I needed to know how Dad met Cindy. I looked at the contacts list on the phone, found his number then I called him. The phone rang twice then he answered.

"Hey Dan what's up." Greeted John.

"It's Susie." I corrected him. "Can you tell me something?"

"Depends." Told John. "Dan said I'm not suitable for your age..."

"How did my Dad meet Cindy?" I asked.

"Easy!" he yelled down the phone. "At work there was a party for our new boss. Cindy was my date and Dan was alone. But soon Dan started liking Cindy like flirting with her and stuff. Cindy broke up with me then she was dancing with Dan. They got a drunk and...Well not sure what happened after that. But I think Cindy end up getting pregnant. And you're about 7 or something so I won't get onto that..."

"I'm 11!" I screamed. Dad came up to me then. "How the heck did you think I'm 7?"

"Don't know." Laughed John. "Hey Cindy's kind of hot don't you think?"

"Who you speaking to?" asked Dad.

"I got to go now John bye." I quickly hanged up. Darn I said his name!

"Why are you speaking to John!" yelled Dad. "He's not suitable for your age! WHAT DID HE SAY?" I ignored Dad and went up to my room. I slammed the door shut. Great now I knew how my Dad met Cindy. And if it was when he got that new boss that means they've been together for a.... YEAR! My Dad DIDN'T TELL ME ABOUT IT TILL NOW! THAT IDOIT! I heard Dad yelling down the phone at John. Cindy came into my room.

"What did you say to John?" Asked Cindy, tapping her foot like she's my Mum.

"He told me how you met Dan I mean Dad." I moaned. "You were with John why didn't you stay with him. I HATE YOU!" At that thought I started to think of something completely different. I haven't seen Mittens for 2 months now. She probably went on another cat hike.

"Susie I thought we were friends now..." sighed Cindy. "Do you want me to leave? Because I really like you Susie. And I thought we could have that mother and daughter bound when we speak to each other about everything. I am going to have boy you know not a girl so you're my only daughter." Cindy went out of my room after that. I changed into my pyjamas and pretended I was asleep as I knew Dad was going to be the next into my room.

I woke up the next morning. I didn't want to go downstairs. Today was a Friday and I couldn't be bothered to go for the last day of the week to school. It was going to be Ballet for two whole periods. Damn school. But I won't be going school today... I got up and started getting into my uniform. I stuffed my Blazer in my school bag. I put my tie around my skirt so I looked a bit older. I went downstairs and then I remembered Dad hadn't left yet. I tip-toed past the kitchen but he caught me. Oh yeah I just remembered this is the last day of school then half term!

"Why are dressed like that?" he asked.

"Where's Cindy?" I questioned him. "And why I'm wearing my uniform like this is really nothing you need to know about..."

"Cindy going to be gone for a few days." Told Dad. "As on Thursday next week we're going to be married so she wanted us to have the next few days to ourselves. Have a nice day at school..." I quickly ran out the front door before he said anything else. I hope I had my debit card in my bag so I could buy some stuff if I get a bit peckish. Darn I only had my purse which had a fiver in it... Where could I go anyways? I could always go look for Mittens... Where the heck is that cat?? I was just walking down the street. Walking. Walking. Stupid birds singing. Horrid green grass swaying. Stupid place. Stupid Cindy. I soon saw a little alleyway. I skipped (Yes I skipped.) down the little alleyway even though I had no idea where it would lead too. Hope there's no drunk people here. Or someone who would try selling me drugs... Well there was a guy sleeping on the floor with a can of beer in his hand. But at the end of this alleyway was the sea. My feet were already there in the freezing cold water. This was actually relaxing. The sea was a nice bright blue sparking underneath the sun. I sat down in the sea. I couldn't swim that well so I stayed in the shallow end. I liked it here it brought back memories of my true Mum. My Mum died because someone choked her. Well that's what my Dad said. Well my Dad looks like he's been on the lying express. My Dad had photos of my Mum so I knew nothing about her except her beautiful face. I loved her smile. Her long gold-brownish hair. She looked like she was so caring and understanding. My grandma told me that she didn't want my Dad to marry my Mum. My grandma told me how they met. My Dad was always playing pranks on her in year seven. In year 8 Dad asked Mum out on a date. Year 9 they broke up but last day of year 9 they got back together. Year 10 Mum moved into Dad's house. Year 11 well my Grandma didn't tell me about year 11. But they were in love. I knew it for sure.

"What are you doing here?" asked someone. I turned around to see a boy who looked the same age as me. He was kind of cute, he had black hair, very bright blue eyes and it looked a bit like he was blushing.

"You're probably the same age as me so shut your yap." I assured him. "Are you blushing?"

"I'm in year seven." He told me. "I'm just a bit nervous because I never really been around a girl before... My name is Jamie. And yours?"

"Susie."

"Nice name." He smiled. HE LOOKED EVEN MORE CUTE WHEN HE SMILED!!! But I don't love him or anything. Nope not at all. I would want to kill myself right now.

"You're cute." THAT SHOULDN'T HAVE COME OUT!!!!!! He's going to leave now.

"Same to you." Jamie winked. "Why aren't you at school?"

"Problems." I admitted I got out of the water and went up to him. I could speak to him all day.

"Same here." He admitted as well. "My Dad is kind of bringing home a different girl every night."

"My Dad is getting remarried." I muttered. We both sighed. My hand kind of touched his hand. HE IS SO SOFT! Calm down Susie.

"Don't worry about it." He said to me. He grabbed hold of my hand (!) and squeezed it. All I did is giggled. I turned into Sally now. I'm just looking at his eyes giggling.

"Sorry." I smiled when I got myself back together.

"No worries!" laughed Jamie. "You're not falling for me? Because I'm not really interested in girls and stuff."

"Maybe..." I kind of lied. "Why don't you want to be with me? Not saying I want to be with you..."

"I need to go." Whispered Jamie in my ear. I felt something nice and warm on my cheek. But I doubt he kissed me and it was just probably just his hand... What. A. Letdown.

"No stay." I whispered. "Can't I go to your house?" NOOO! Jamie smiled took my hand and led me somewhere.

We were outside a house. Must be his house. I looked at my watch and realized that school would be over. I needed to go.

"Jamie I got to...." I started. I didn't want to go home. I wanted to stay with Jamie. I quickly just walked into his house.

"You got to?" He asked.

"To pee." I answered.

"Bathroom is on the right." He pointed up the stairs. I ran up the stairs like I needed the toilet. I'm sure Jamie would let me stay for a while...

Later that night. At dinner time I thought it was a good time to ask him. His Dad was there. With a girl.

"So..." I began. "Can I stay for a while?"

"Do you have any medical stuff like alleges and stuff?" asked his Dad.

"Nope." I smiled.

"WELCOME!" he shouted loudly. Jamie just laughed and I sat and watched him eat.

"Jamie I'll be in your room playing your *Binbo." I said and got up to go to his room.

*Handheld Game console.

His room was tidy. It was very bright; walls covered with posters and loads of shelves filled with books. I picked up his Binbo and played whatever game that was inside. Before I could start Jamie came into the room. He looked a bit angry.

"My Dad just said something very disturbing to me." Mumbled Jamie. "Why are you staying? My Dad thinks you're my girlfriend you're not!" Awww he was getting angry. Wait. What? I'm NOT HIS GIRLFRIEND. Yet. Anyways I was just staying till Wednesday. I didn't want to say anything to him now.

"Susie..." Jamie sighed. "You told me about your Dad's wedding does this have anything to do with this?" I put the Binbo on the bed, jumped up and hugged Jamie. I burst into tears. He already knew me so well. He patted my back.

"I LOVE MY DAD AND I WISH MY MUM WAS ALIVE." I cried. "I WISH I HAD SOMEONE TO TALK TO ABOUT EVERYTHING AND SOMEONE WHO LISTENS AND UNDERSTANDS ME! Just like you Jamie." Why did I say that? Even though it was true but he said he doesn't want a girlfriend.

"You're very special Susie." Jamie whispered in my ear. "Your......interesting. Your Mum is probably watching you from heaven. She loves you Susie. Even though you only seen pictures of her you straight away have a connection with her. So what your Mum is dead it doesn't mean she's not thinking of you..." He. Is. So Kind. I kissed him on the cheek. He just stared at me. WRONG MOVE SUSIE! Then I noticed how close his face was to mine. I shut my eyes. Don't ask why. Don't send me e-mails asking why. He kissed me on the lips. His nice warm lips were against mine! YAY! No I'm not that happy. Soon his mobile started ringing, but he ignored it. He likes me and he knows it. I swear my heart stop beating it felt like we've been kissing for years and years and years and years and years and years and YOU GET THE POINT. He soon stopped kissing me.

"This doesn't mean I love you." He remedied me. "We are friends. Just friends nothing else."

"Maybe I should go now..." I sighed. "I'm surprised my Dad isn't texting me saying where am I?" Jamie actually looked angry. It looked like he was going to kill me... I stood there just watching him thinking what is he going to do to me?

I woke up the next morning at Jamie's house. I was in his bed. He was downstairs sleeping on the sofa. I had a nightmare. I was at my Dad's wedding. He was getting married to that donkey. Even though I told him how I felt he yelled at me. He yelled at me that he didn't care about my thoughts or my feelings. And that he never did. If you're wondering what I slept in I slept in my uniform. I am going to sneak into my house today and get some stuff. As soon as it's past 11 it's safe to go into the house... Oh it is past 11 and I should make my way towards my house to get some stuff.

Okay now it's about half 12 and I'm speaking to Jamie as always. Telling him about my dream. He told me about his friends and that I might see one of them today as they come round to play with their Binbo's together. Jamie kissed me again during that chat we had. He had his hands around the back of my head. I love him so much. I got a letter that I found at home that had my name on it. I found it at the back of the kitchen cupboard. It looked like this.

Dear Susie

I'm writing to you when you're around 10 11 or whatever. It's Mum. I wish I could see what you look like now. You've got my looks you know. Well I wanted to tell you this. If you ever get angry with anyone . Get far from them for a while. If you're having boy trouble now at this age already then all I can say is follow your heart. As you never knew about me let me tell you about myself. AT this time my favourite colour was hot pink. Favourite food was Chicken your Dad's style. And my favourite show was: we're family. Well Susie I hope you're not following your Dad and becoming a boy but I doubt that.

Love

Oh my gosh. MY Mum! My Mum wrote to me before her death! WOW. I wonder why Dad never gave it to me. He must have been hiding it. It was at the back of the kitchen cupboard. I went into the kitchen where Jamie was making a sandwich.

"Mmmm." He groaned about to take a bite out of his meal.

"Jamie!" I yelled. He dropped his sandwich onto his plate and looked at me. I ran up to him and showed him the letter.

"Susie later." He moaned looking at his sandwich. "I got a date."

"With a sandwich." I mentioned. "My Mum wrote to me before her death. She loves me!"

"Great!" he smiled. "Now let me be alone with my sandwich. I'll read it later." He sat down at the kitchen table and looked at his sandwich. He picked it up and took a bite out of it. He liked the sandwich more than me. AND I HAVE PROBLEMS IN MY LIFE YOU KNOW! He soon finished eating his "date" and then he looked a bit sick.

"I got to go." He moaned and ran for the bathroom. I thought I should get his Dad in case it was serious. His Dad came down the stairs whistling.

"JAMIE IS THROWING UP!" I yelled. His Dad went to the bathroom and open the door and we both saw Jamie head over the toilet.

"Dad..." Jamie groaned.

"Susie I think we need a bit of privacy." Jamie's Dad told me. He went into the bathroom and shut the door behind him. I stood by the door to see if I could hear what they were talking about.

"I feel a bit dizzy..." I heard Jamie moan. "My head, my arms, my legs, my lips... everything is in pain." Then it was quiet. His Dad was probably speaking to him then. His Dad is not a loud person like my Dad.

"Just Susie." I heard Jamie say. "Yesterday and today were the only times." How did I get into this? I heard my mobile ringing upstairs in Jamie's room. I ran up the stairs to answer it. I answered it as the number was unknown.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Hey." Said a voice. "It's Dad."

"Oh." I sighed. "You."

"You don't sound so pleased to hear me." Grumbled Dad. "Where are you? I've been waiting for you to call me to me where you are. Are you okay? Are you hurt? I got your dress for the wedding on Wednesday. Oh hope you'll be back. Mittens is back at home. Peeing as usually. I love you sweetheart and can you come back home? It's Sunday and there's a football match on. It would be fun to watch it with you... But you're not here so."

"Dad." I started. "You're an idiot. I hate you. WHY ARE YOU TELLING ME ALL THESE LIES! ALL THESE SECRECTS YOU'VE BEEN HIDING FROM ME. I found that letter Dad. I HATE YOU. I hope Cindy dies after she has that baby. JUST LIKE MUM DID. YOU LOVE MUM DAD AND YOU KNOW IT! SHE'S BEAUTIFUL AND KIND. CINDY IS A PIG AND GOOD LUCK WITH THAT WEDDING. AND BY THE WAY I AIN'T COMMING!" I hanged up. Proud of what I've done. I hated that guy. HE CALLS HIMSELF MY DAD AS WELL, HOW SICKING! I wonder if Jamie is alright... I wonder if his friend is still coming over. But really what did I do to him today and yesterday? I spoke to him... What did I do!!! I KISSED HIM! OH NO! HE'S PROLABLY HAVING A BRAKE DOWN!!! This is my fault... Jamie came into the room then. He still looked a bit sick.

"I love you." He mumbled. "I can't hide it no more... You knew anyway. I kissed you like 5 times..."

"Don't worry." I smiled. HE LOVED ME! Calm. Down. Jamie looked a bit upset. The doorbell rang. Jamie went downstairs. And I knew that was his friend. My phone was ringing. AGAIN. But it was Matt this time.

"Matt, what's up!" I cheered.

"Eh?" he said. "Britney... We're having problems. I keep calling her Sally. I miss Sally a lot. But I like Britney because she's hot. And attractive and stuff... Wait who is this?"

"Susie." I struggled to answer after hearing what he thought of Britney. He hanged up then and Jamie was back with his friend.

"Susie this is Mike." He introduced. Mike winked at me.

"Hi." I greeted.

"And stop flirting she's not single." Told Jamie. OH MY GOSH! WE'RE TOGETHER! Shhhh.

"What a shame." Smiled Mike. "Who she with?"

"What's been happening at school?" Jamie asked Mike quickly.

"Jamie's got a girlfriend..." laughed Mike. "What have you two been doing? Talking about "feelings" and other crap?" Jamie was getting angry then.

"Mike stop it." Growled Jamie. "I don't want to hurt you." Mike shrugged. He just smiled at me again.

"I need some air." I struggled to say but I managed to get the lie out. Jamie smiled at that thought because then Mike wouldn't flirt with me.

"I'll come." Suggested Mike. I quickly ran out of Jamie's room, downstairs and out the house. Maybe I would head towards my home to see what Dad was up to.

I arrived at my house. The lights were on. I went t the window that would let me see inside the living room. Cindy was there holding something I didn't want to see. **HER BABY.** She'll be dead next week. I hope. That stupid hairball. Was it a girl? I need to know! I ran inside of the house losing all of my focus. Why did I do that?

"Susie!" my Dad cheered! Damn. He came and hugged me.

"Who's the baby?" I asked. I pushed Dad off me and crossed my arms against my chest.

"Cindy had her baby." Told Dad. "It's a boy. We named him Cody."

"Great." I lied I walked into the living room. Cindy was there with her baby. He was sitting on the sofa just staring at her and making silly noises. (Like: eh? Or Da da dad a BOOOO!)

"Hey Susie." Smiled Cindy. "I really did thought we were friends..." I shrugged. She looked a bit annoyed. That thingy (Cody.) was laughing at me.

"Shut up you stupid Baby!" I yelled. "YOUR THE THING WHO IS ABOUT TO RUIN MY LIFE! I HATE YOU. I'M NOT YOUR BIG SISTER OR ANYTHING! YOU'RE NOT EVEN MY FRIEND. AND CINDY IF YOU THINK I'M GOING TO EVER CALL YOU MUM. You've got issues."

"Keep away from Cody." Said Cindy to me a bit loud as Cody began to cry. "You're so stubborn." My Dad came into the room then. He looked a bit cross. Not a bit. Damn he was mad.

"I hope Cindy dies after a week." I muttered.

"Listen Susie." Shouted Dad. "I do not give a damn about your relationship with Cindy. OUR RELATIONSHIP IS MORE IMPORTANT. I NEVER EVEN CARED ABOUT YOUR FEELINGS. I'm IN LOVE SUSIE! And if your don't like it then TOO BAD!!! You're grounded!" My dream was coming to life. I felt like I was burning. Why couldn't I take in what he just said to me.

"Dan!" said Cindy. "That is just over the top now."

"Susie..." started Dad. I just ran out of the house. Wishing I never came back.

I got back to Jamie's house. It was kind of late now. I saw Mike at the gate. Great! He winked at me again. I tried to get past him but he was standing in front of the gate.

"Treat Jamie right." He whispered. He kissed me on the nose and made his way back to his own home. What did he mean by treat Jamie right? He should treat me right. Unless he was angry... I slowly entered the house. His Dad was on the sofa watching TV. I don't think he heard me. I quickly went up the stairs into Jamie's room. When I entered his room the whole atmosphere was different. It was messy pieces of paper on the floor. Like I said before his room was tidy. It was very bright; walls covered with posters and loads of shelves filled with books. WRONG. Now the books that were on the shelves were all over the floor. The posters were ripped in half and chucked onto the floor too. On the walls were great big scribbles. He mostly put the letters T-A and L. What? Jamie was on his bed; his face was in his pillow.

"Jamie?" I whispered. "Are you hurt?" He got up and looked at me. His face had this hurtful look. It looked like he hated me.

"WHO THE HECK IS TAYLOR?" he asked me. He passed my phone to me. I looked at the open text:

Hey Susie

I heard about your Dad's wedding. I got invited. So I'm guessing I'll see you on Wednesday. Maybe we can start over. Jessica and I aren't really friends no more so.

See you, Wednesday

Love Taylor. XOXOX

That idiot Dad of mine. Why did he invite Taylor?

"Well?" asked Jamie. "Is this some other boyfriend of yours? We are both going to that wedding and I'm going to sort this out. I hope I don't have to hurt this guy either."

"Jamie." I started as I struggled for words. "He's a friend. Nothing else. Don't worry."

"You liar." Muttered Jamie. "You had seven miss calls from him while you were gone. Why would a boy call you seven times for? That's why I had to see what that text was about..."

"He was a close friend." I lied.

"Susie..." moaned Jamie. "See when we first met and I said I never been around girls or anything. That was a lie. I've been around thousands of girls. The only reason I was afraid was because I had a dream, this dream started when I was 8, and even time I got older you would get older. And my dream was me kissing you. But then you would say to me that you hate me. That's why I was afraid of you at first. Understand? I love... you" Today was Sunday so I had a lot of time to change his mind before the wedding.

"Well Jamie I'm not really thinking that no more." I admitted. I wasn't in the mood to speak to him. He tried to kiss me but I pushed him off me. I simply just got into bed.

"Goodnight." Jamie said. Why should I answer to him?

Next morning I woke up. Happy to see Jamie cleaning the scribbles off the wall. Jamie smiled at me. I didn't bother smiling back.

"My Dad's gone for today and Tuesday." Winked Jamie. "We have two days to ourselves. I can see if my suit still fits me."

"I'm inviting my friend over though." I told him. I got out of bed and went down to the kitchen. Jamie made me breakfast. Toast with sausages. Yum! I should really forgive him. My back hurts. Shouldn't have slept in my bra. I felt my phone vibrating. MY PHONE WAS IN MY SOCKS? It was Lily.

"Hey Susie." Greeted Lily. "I and Sally are in my swimming pool, want to join us?"

"Sure." I said. "But I'm bringing a friend." I hanged up before she could say no. I quickly ate that special breakfast, told Jamie our plans, we got packed and left to Lily's house.

It was nice to be back at Lily's place. SHE'S RICH! Like I said before. Lily's butler answered the door. He took me and Jamie to the changing rooms. But then I realised something. Jamie was going t be wearing only swimming shorts so he's not going to be wearing a top. OH MY GOSH! And I brought my bikini. Imagine what he looks like with his hair is wet. Tee-hee. When I was changed Jamie was talking to Lily. I knew Lily wasn't into boys so I wasn't worried. But what about Sally? If I hear giggling I'm so going to push her into the deep end of the pool. When I came out of the changing room. I just stared at Jamie. He is so.... I can't find words to explain it. It looks like he's trying to get a six pack and so far he is doing well.

"Susie." Smiled Jamie. "You look amazing."

"Same to you." I complimented. "But you look way better."

"Susie's got a boyfriend." Sang Lily.

"Lily!" I shouted. Sally came into the changing rooms then. She walked up to Jamie (of course). She smiled at him. Jamie smiled back. And guess what? She giggled as always.

"Sally that's Susie's boyfriend, Jamie." Lily Told Sally. WHOO GO LILY! Jamie couldn't be bothered to watch a bunch of girls have a fight so he went straight to the swimming pool.

"Susie I want Matt back now." Told Sally. "Call him now and tell him to come." Sally looked angry. But she did look nice in her bikini so it would be a good time to let Matt see her now.

"What if I don't?" I asked Sally.

"I'll flirt with Jamie all day." She Smiled. "Maybe even give him a kiss." She wouldn't dare.

"I'll invite him." Said Lily leaving the changing rooms.

"Until he comes Jamie is mine." Whispered Sally. I went passed her and went to the pool. Jamie was swimming in the pool. His hair wet is so breathtaking. Wow. I jumped into the pool making a big splash. Well I was trying to make his hair wet. I and Jamie laughed as I started swimming in circles around him. Jamie soon pulled me towards him. So now we were face to face. Again. YAY!

"Susie you are really beautiful in that bikini." He winked at me.

"You're so cute." I spat out. He kissed me. That nice warm feeling back again. His hands around my head. I think I'm melting. 100% this is the best moment of this year. Soon there was another splash. But that didn't bother me and Jamie. Put then Jamie swam back from me. Well Sally just pulled him away from me.

"Why are you with her?" asked Sally loudly. "You think that kiss is amazing. Well, wait till I kiss you." Sally kissed Jamie then. But Jamie looked a bit angry! Yes! Jamie was angry! He pushed Sally off him.

"YOU IDOIT!" He yelled. "YOU TWO ARE HAVING SOME GIRL FIGHT BUT I'M NOT INCLUDED OKAY? LEAVE ME OUT OF THIS." Matt came then. He was wearing the same trunks as Jamie. Sally looked upset.

"I love you Sally." He said. "I broke up with Britney. Nothing was happening between us anyway. You doing anything now? I want to show you how much I missed you. And who's the other boy?"

"Name's Jamie lad." Smiled Jamie in a Scottish accent. Why did he do that for?

"He's with Susie." Giggled Sally. "There in love." I had to laugh at that. Sally got out of the pool and hugged Matt. It was kind of sweet.

"Girls." Mouthed Jamie to Matt. Matt laughed. But then Jamie suddenly got this serious look on his face. Jamie got out of the pool.

"Matt you know who Taylor is?" asked Jamie. "He doesn't understand a simple fact that Susie is mine." JAMIE!

"JAMIE!" I screamed. I burst into tears. I got out the pool. I went into the changing room and quickly got changed. As soon as I was changed I went to Lily's back garden where Lily was. She was on the swings. She stopped as soon as she saw me. She came and hugged me as soon as she noticed I was actually crying. She was just asking if I was alright and I just nodded like a fool. Why didn't Jamie just admit that he believes me?

We soon all had a little picnic out in the back garden. I had about 5 peanut butter and jelly sandwiches. I wasn't speaking to Jamie even though he is kissing my cheek non-stop. And whispering things into my ear. Matt and Sally and Lily were chatting. I have fears for Lily. She will be alone if me and Sally are with our soul mates.

"Sally doesn't you like anyone in school?" asked Sally. "Like a boy that you're thinking about."

"Nope." Answered Lily. "Don't worry I will meet someone one day but for now just leave me."

"Matt who's Britney?" asked Jamie finally giving up on me.

"Super hot girl in our school." Moaned Matt. "Bit bossy though you need to be careful around her. She will change your mind on Susie."

"I hate her." Said Sally.

"I heard about you and Taylor." Whispered Jamie in my ear. "You were dating him for a while weren't you." I laid on him for a while. Well not exactly sitting on him but I had my head on his shoulder and not the one which was closet to me.

"Yeah." I moaned. "Kissed once."

"I love you." Jamie said. He kissed me again. REALLY IS THIS HOW I WILL DIE? FROM GETTING KISSED TOO MANY TIMES? As soon as he stopped I wanted to pull him closer to me so I could kiss him.

"Don't worry I'll sort him out." Laughed Jamie. He looked a bit evil then.

"I'm bored." Moaned Sally. "Lily I dare you to put grass in your sandwich."

"It's my last one for the day Sally I'm not doing that." Told Lily.

"Hey Matt I dare you too..." started Jamie. He whispered the rest of it in his ear. Jamie burst out laughing when he finished telling Matt what to do.

"Fine." Sighed Matt. "I find Sally the least attractive here and I find Jamie the most attractive."

Me and Jamie were laughing a lot at that. Sally and Lily were giggling. Matt looked a bit angry.

"Don't worry Matt." Winked Sally. "I know that's not true."

"My turn." Shouted Matt. "Okay Jamie. I dare you too.... Tell Susie what is your favourite part of her body."

"I get to tell her in private." Said Jamie a bit shy. He took my hand and lifted me up.

"No you don't." Yelled Matt.

"Matt you know already but I can't say it to her. It would..." Assured Jamie. Jamie sat back down. He looked a bit disappointed because he couldn't do the dare.

"I got two points!" sang Matt. "My turn again then. Jamie I dare you too... "

"STOP PICKING ON JAMIE!" I yelled. "Let's go home Jamie."

"Look at what you've done now!" told Sally. Yeah Matt look at what you've done. Idiot.

Tuesday. Tuesday. Tuesday. It's Tuesday tomorrow wedding. Damn I haven't changed Jamie's mind. And today was our "alone time" whatever that means. Oh well. I'll fake sick or something. But breakfast smells nice. Okay to be honest I'm in the kitchen eating Pizza and cornflakes on top. Sounds nasty well it's yum to me! Well let's get this day over and done with. Jamie was silent at the table. Well I don't remember hurting his feelings.

"You enjoy yesterday?" he asked.

"Yeah." I grinned. "Was fun. But Matt got on my nerves."

"I can tell." Claimed Jamie. "Matt's a nice guy. I wanted to say sorry about that whole conversation about you and Britney. I never really knew about that. Anyways... Today no interruptions just you and me. Oh yeah and we are going to that wedding tomorrow. Go get your dress."

"You can't tell me what to do." I complained. He didn't respond. Darn. Silent treatment. So I quickly went into the bathroom, got changed and made my way to my Dad's place.

Okay at his house. I'm going to have to just walk in and walk out. No chat at all. Okay I used my keys and Dad was right behind the door.

"Where have you've been?" he asked.

"With my...." I started. "Close friend. I just met."

"You mean boyfriend?" he corrected. "So he made you run away. Taylor sent you a few e-mails think you need to read it." I went past him into my room. My stupid dress was on my bed. At least it was blue. Light blue. YAY! Blue! Okay so I picked up my dress and stuffed it into my bag. Okay time to leave. Dad was still standing near the door.

"Off again..." he sighed. "You and your boyfriend. I hope you get back with Taylor he's a nice boy if you gave him a CHANCE." OH SHUT UP DAD. I left straight after that. Slamming the front door in his face. Maybe a bit too harsh but UGH!

When I got back to Jamie's house I knew this was going too far now. He was there at the bottom of the stairs wearing the suit he was going to wear to the wedding. I hated it. It looked like he was ready to ask me if I wanted to marry him.

"Hey." He waved. "What you think. You think I'm cute don't you."

"Yeah you do look cute." I admitted. "I got the dress." Jamie got up and came up to me.

"Put that bag upstairs and meet me in the living room." Jamie whispered in my ear. I nodded and ran up the stairs. I quickly chucked the bag in Jamie's room and rushed downstairs to the living room. I sat next to Jamie on the sofa. Jamie put his arm around me.

"So anymore weird dreams?" I asked.

"I can't really tell you that." Mumbled Jamie. "It will get you. A bit. Afraid. You know..."

"Do you always think about me?" I asked.

"Yep." Laughed Jamie. "No one else is so special to me. Not even my....Darn. I really shouldn't have thought about that."

"You Mum. I miss mine too." I moaned. "But my Dad is getting remarried. But at least your Mum is alive. Right?"

"Can we change the subject?" asked Jamie. "So you really hate Britney. Has she ever done anything to you? Like hurt you."

"She just find ways to make me look like an idiot." I sputtered. "But if she sees me with you. She'll be jealous of me even more."

"What's the first reason? Or is this some silly girly thing?" questioned Jamie. He knew what I meant but I'm not saying it. Jamie did look kind of serious. He will give up soon. Jamie burst out laughing. He knew already, I knew it. Will he ever stop? Really. He is still laughing. Okay that's it. I grabbed onto him and I kissed him which was a bad move. Maybe because he was still laughing Okay I really felt sick now. I pushed him off me. He stared at me a bit confused.

"Alright." He started. "Sorry about that."

"I HATE YOU!" I screamed. "DON'T BOTHER SPEAKING TO TAYLOR NOW. I WANT HIM BACK! LEAVE ME ALONE! I NEVER WANT TO BE SO CLOSE TO YOU AGAIN." Jamie got up. He was crying. He looked like a six year old who just fell over. I feel so bad now.

"I love you Susie." Cried Jamie. "Let me tell you this. I really think your Dad is lying to you. That letter from your Mum, the ink was fresh like it was just written. I really doubt she's dead." Jamie started to get angry then. He pulled me off the sofa right up against him. He kissed me but it wasn't the same feeling as usually. It felt ice cold, no care, painful. Mike was right. He gets angry quickly. I tried to push him off me. But he was actually kind of strong. He pushed me against the wall. My head banged against the wall. Really did hurt. He stopped kissing me.

"You idiot." Jamie growled. "Taylor won't treat you right. He won't. I love you. I'm really sorry for what's happening right now. I'm just so annoyed that you... Hate me like..."

"Your dream." I whispered. Oh I remembered just what he said about the dream. We were both kissing and then I shouted I hated him after.

"I really am sorry." Moaned Jamie. "You okay?"

"I'm fine." I replied. "I should be saying sorry. It's just you were laughing at me. I got annoyed. And then when I kissed you. It was. Different. And your kiss was. Hard. Jamie I think maybe we should maybe not get so serious about our relationship. I don't really think we're going to be together forever."

"You do have a baby though." Babbled Jamie. WHAT? "Whoops. Yeah I saw you with a little girl who kept calling you "Mum" so. Yeah. But I don't know who the Dad is."

"Jamie." I sighed. "Ouch." Everything was going dark. Was I going to past out?

"I love you." He whispered in my ear. "I love you forever. I want you forever. I LOVE YOU!" He kissed me. Back to that lovely warm feeling.

Wednesday. NO. Okay, Jamie said that this was the last day I will see him. I felt sick. I was in my stupid dress in Jamie's Dad stupid car. Jamie keeps telling me I should get out the car so I won't miss the wedding. I look horrible. I got a bump at the back of my head because of Jamie. But oh well. This dress is the worse dress ever. It's the first dress I've worn. And I hate it. At my wedding. No dress for me! Jamie is trying to pull me out the car. Our last day together spent here? I could see Taylor there. He could see me. Jamie's Dad was going to wait in the car. Lucky. Okay I might as well see Dad. So after an hour of fighting Jamie convinced me to get out. He held my hand though. He looked upset. He had his head down. Taylor didn't know what was coming. He happily came up to me.

"Susie!" he cheered. "You didn't call me back. Or text me back. Or e-mail me. What's up? We can go out one day until I go back to Brazil with my Dad."

"THAT'S IT!" yelled Jamie. "Listen to me you idiot! SHE'S MINE. NOT YOURS. IF YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND THAT I'LL BE HAPPY TO BEAT YOU TO YOUR DEATH."

"Jamie?" I asked confused. "You said this was our last day together."

"Yeah." Grinned Taylor. "If it's your last day with her you should let me hang out with her."

"You don't understand!" screamed Jamie. "LEAVE HER ALONE." Jamie punched Taylor in the face. JAMIE STOP! Taylor looked angry as well. Maybe Jamie was more safe then Taylor. Taylor actually tried to strangle Jamie.

"Jamie!" I cried. My Dad heard me. He came running towards me and lifted me away from Taylor and Jamie.

"Don't worry." My Dad whispered in my ear. "Who's that kid that's fighting Taylor?"

"Jamie." I whispered back. I watched Jamie in pain as Taylor kicked him. My Dad let go of me and went up to the both of them.

"STOP!" yelled my Dad. He pulled Taylor away from Jamie. I ran up to Jamie who was on the floor. He had a nose bleed. He looked hurt. It was a painful sight. I felt sick. I was angry with myself. Jamie was right. Taylor is strong and dangerous. I was probably safer with Jamie.

"Jamie." I cried. "I love you. Don't leave please. I really do love you... No one is as special as you. I want you to stay with me."

"Keep away from him!" shouted my Dad. Jamie started getting up. But he was 100% hurt. He couldn't even stand up straight.

"No point in fighting." Laughed Jamie. "She loves me. NOT YOU TAYLOR!"

"Is this what this fight is about?" asked Dad. I nodded. Dad sighed. Jamie hugged me really tightly.

"I'm sorry." I said. "This is my fault. Somehow."

"I won't leave you now." He whispered.

"Get away from my daughter." Shouted Dad. "Susie get away from him!"

"He's the love of my life." I shouted back. "No way am I leaving him." Jamie kissed me on the cheek. I love him so much. I hope he stays with me forever.

"Did I tell you that I'm starting at your school now?" Jamie whispered "I got kicked out of my school. So your school offered me a place. And I won't hang around Britney."

"I don't think my Dad will be so please about that." I giggled. I got the giggles now. Jamie was coming to my school! Jamie was actually tickling me now. Taylor looked angry still.

"I hate you." Mouthed Taylor to Jamie. Jamie winked at him.

"You're so cheeky." I giggled. "I'll always love you. So don't you dare leave me. Or you'll be so sorry."

"You need to explain something to your Dad first of all." Pointed out Jamie. "I think your Dad wants me to leave. Maybe we can meet up at Lily's house again later this week? I think you may be grounded for a while though."

"I don't care." I laughed, I kissed him. I could hear my Dad yelling at me. Well Dad don't get angry cause I found someone I love. My Dad soon pulled me away from Jamie.

"Get away from my wedding." Snarled Dad. Jamie shrugged, waved at me and went to his Dad's car. Taylor was moaning trying to get my attention. Well great is this like a stupid fairytale because I have loads of reasons why I think that:

Jamie is like my Prince.

Taylor is like some evil guy who wants me.

Cindy is like an evil step Mum

Jamie sees stuff in his dreams

I'm in a light blue dress

Two boys had a fight over me

So Jamie is at my school now and I have reasons of why he shouldn't come:

He told me that in front of Taylor. Taylor might come back to school just to get me.

BRITNEY.

BRITNEY.

Again. Britney. She will get him off me.

Becky. She doesn't have a boyfriend if she meets Jamie that's her new crush. Who does she have a crush on anyway? Oh yeah, Matt like every girl in our class.

And what do you know!

IT ENDS LIKE A FAIRYTALE!

I get the guy I like and always a wedding at the end.

Well let's see if I can write another whole diary for year 8. I have loads of plans for the past! Wait, no Future! Yep I do. And one day I soon as I'm old enough hey I might get married to Jamie! Well that's it. I don't know how to end my diary. Hmmm.....

HAPPY HOLIDAYS!


End file.
